Xiaolin Showdown: The Next Generation
by RavenSpicer05
Summary: -INTRODUCTION! see summary inside! New group of Xiaolin Warriors, here to protect the Shen gong wu objects! R&R Please! TO ALL WHO REVIEWED: Check out my thanx in the reviews!
1. INTRO

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Just the made-up sequel, so please don't sue. If you want, make your own sequel!!!

**Author's Notes: **Hey there! Welcome to my first Xiaolin Showdown Fic, actually, just an introduction to the whole story. I can't write the whole story yet, because I don't know if my PC can't store the file, it's (almost!) broken! I've decided to write the intro first, so my idea won't go away in my head. Okay, here I am going to introduce you to the summary of the story, then the _New _Characters (the NEW Xiaolin Warriors and the NEW baddies!) & many more!!! Okay… Hope you guys will like (or love) my idea! And I promise, if my PC recovers (I just wish!) I will immediately write the story! Okay, while you wait… please review and tell me if it rocks or sucks! (Please don't be mean!) Alright then, Peace out!

**Xiaolin Showdown: The Next Generation**

**By: RavenSpicer05**

**THE STORY: **Many years have passed ever since WuYa the witch was released from her puzzle box prison by a world-domination hungry teen; Jack Spicer. Then Omi and the gang defeated her rein of terror and protected the sacred Shen gong wu objects. Now they are safely hidden in different places all around the world. Now with Wuya imprisoned once again in her box (and also kept where no one would find) and with Jack Spicer on the good side (he finally realized that everything isn't all about world domination.) The world is safe and sound, no more evil and no more darkness…

And now, our young Xiaolin Heroes (and Jack) has gone their separate ways and continue to live their lives…

Cue to 20 years later. Omi, Who is now an adult (duh!) and is Master Fung's succedor, the new master of the Xiaolin Temple has brought bad news and have decided to tell his former Xiaolin friends that WuYa's puzzle box has been missing! They all feared that whoever had the box would release WuYa and bring evil throughout the world! But who could have stolen the puzzle box? Not Jack but a former Jack-Spicer minion! (Can you guess who?) But now the question is: who will defeat WuYa and protect the Shen gong wu objects? Not the former ones, because they have their own lives. They have Jobs, they have families…oh did I mention they have kids? (Duh! Of course! I did say _families_! Whatever!) Now I know what's on your minds readers…Yup, they have all decided that their kids will be the ones who will be the next Xiaolin Dragons… luckily the have studied kung-fu when they were still little.

Meet the newest Xiaolin Dragons: Raiko (Daughter of Kimiko and Raimundo, yup isn't it cute! They ended up together! Awww…), Jill (Daughter of Jack Spicer and Mallory Clark; she's an OC of mine!), K.C. (Clay's kid) and Mizu (The Xiaolin monk trained and raised by _'Master'_ Omi) Now, get to know them by reading the Character Info!

To the Next Chapter……


	2. CHARACTERS: Xiaolin Dragons

**CHAPTER 2: The Characters: Xiaolin Dragons **

**Mizu (Xiaolin Dragon of Water)**

**AGE: **8

**HAIR: **Shaven head

**EYES: **Brown

**PICTURE THIS: **he's small like (the past) Omi; his head is shaven (just like all Xiaolin monks) and its round like a ball, and he's all dress up in their ordinary Xiaolin robes. Just picture little Omi (but Mizu's head has dots to show his head is shaven.)

**FAMILY: **he doesn't have a family, we only know that Master Omi was the one who raised and trained him like he was his own son.

**HOMETOWN: **Mizu lives with Master Omi in the temple located in China.

Mizu is the youngest and the only boy in the group. All his fellow Xiaolin Dragons are girls and he is so curious in getting to know them all, but that doesn't mean he's always left out (nuh-uh!) He does his best being one of the group and he's very happy that the girls are treating him nicely. His teammates may be girls but he's also the bossman of the group!

**(A/N: **The word "Mizu" is Japanese for water. (Or is it? Please let my Japanese be right!)

**Raiko (Xiaolin Dragon of Fire)**

**AGE: **14

**HAIR: **Black

**EYES: **Green

**PICTURE THIS: **When she's on a Xiaolin Showdown her hair is black, she puts it in a ponytail (but it's not curvy like Kim's) When she is in search for a Shen gong wu or on a casual day, she has her hair in different colors and style (with matching hip and cool outfits!) And her Eyes are green (which she got from her dad, Rai.) Picture Kim only with green eyes.

**FAMILY: **Her Parents; Kimiko and Raimundo (Kim's a famous fashion designer and owns a mall in Japan. And Rai owns an agency both in Brazil and Japan.) And Raiko's 4 year old twin brother and sister; Kimi and Kimo.

**HOMETOWN:** They originally live in Tokyo, Japan. But they have a summer home in Brazil with Rai's Parents.

Raiko, Our favorite couple in Xiaolin Showdown's Daughter. Raiko's the oldest of their 3 kids. Her Element; Fire suits her… She has a fiery temper like the flame. But did you know, Raiko may get her looks from her mom but she has her father's personality… She's stubborn and hardheaded and she isn't the kind to adapt the Calm and disciplined way of Xiaolin Kung-fu. But soon found out that her being a warrior isn't all fun and games. She's also known as the damsel-in –distress of the group because sometimes her stubbornness can make her helpless.

**(A/N: **Raiko's name, I've combined from Kim and Rai's names. 'Rai' for Raimundo and 'Ko' for Kimiko. But I guess you guys already knew that!

**Jillian (Jill) Spicer (Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind.)**

**AGE: **14

**HAIR: **Red

**EYES: **Blue

**PICTURE THIS: **She has long waist-length Red hair (which she got from her Dad.), Blue eyes (and from her mom.) and she always wears an aviator cap and goggles (her own fashion statement!)

**FAMILY: **Her Parents: Jack Spicer (Isn't that cute! He finally settled down.) And Mallory Clark (she's a popular OC of mine. I'll tell you guys all about her at the end.) Jack's a famous Inventor and he's a collage professor, teaching mechanics. While Mal is an artist, she likes to sketch, paint and draw. She has a part time job at the community collage. Jill is an only child. But she does have 'QT' her robotic pet for company.

**HOMETOWN: **They live in New York City, in Jack's new estate.

Jill is a daddy's only little girl, she always had admired her dad. Which she had inherited his passion for inventing. Cheerful and bubbly, Jill is also known as the Brains and Flirt of the group (not the flirty-flirtacous kind of girl. Just the Fun-loving kind.) She also has a habbit of making her fellow Xiaolin friends turn that frown upside down. Jill is totally into gadgets, instead of buying gadgets one by one her dad invented her QT the robotic pet who follows her around and carries about many gadgets in its software (Like a PC, Camcorder, Digicam, MP3 player, Mobile phone, DVD player, etc…) how cool is that? (I wish I had one like that!)

**(A/N:** the name, which is kinda funny because when I was thinking of the perfect name for Jack's Daughter, the name 'Jill' always pop in my mind… you know the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill". Get it? Aw, whatever!

**Katherine Clay (K.C.) Bailey (Xiaolin Dragon of Earth)**

**AGE: **15

**HAIR: **Blonde

**EYES: **Blue

**PICTURE THIS: **KC has shoulder-length hair and (Like Clay) has her left eye hidden by her hair. Always wears a ten-gallon hat (which by the way belonged to her Dad during his Xiaolin days.) and she's the cowgirl type.

**FAMILY: **There's big Daddy; Clay Bailey (he owns a famous Rodeo Ranch on his homeland.) and her little brother CJ (Clay Junior.) Her mom; Katherine, who passed away when she gave birth to CJ.

**HOMETOWN: **On a little and simple ranch on Texas.

KC is the oldest among the group and is known as the big sister and conscience of the gang. She's the quiet/silent type like her dad. She sometimes has hard time dealing with Raiko and they get into fights often, arguing and bickering. KC is into rodeo and likes riding wild horses and bulls. She also prefers to be alone sometimes and have a quiet time with herself (does this have to do with her mom's death? Hmm…)

**(A/N: **I couldn't think of any names relating to her element; earth, so KC had to do it! Besides it has a catch to it! Hehehe… Sorry!

Okay, so there you have it, they're the New Xiaolin Dragons and they will rock Xiaolin Showdown: The Next Generation, defeat WuYa, protect the Shen gong wu objects and have fun at the same time! Oh yeah, almost forgot… Our lovable Dragon; Dojo is still with them on their quest and let's say he's a little bit older than before… Okay, Next Chapter CHARACTERS: The Bad GUYS! Please, Review and tell me what you guys think of my idea!!! Thanks a bunch! Peace out!


	3. CHARACTERS: The Bad Guys

Hey all! I'm back... Welcome to Chapter 3! Anyways, my PC's off to the computer mechanic… I'm using my uncle's PC so I can update my Introduction… By the way, Thanks a lot for reviewing you guys! And I really appreciate that you liked my idea! You guys Rock!

**TO CARTOONHOTTIE200:** I'm so sorry if I took the name Jill, I didn't know it was in your fic! I hope you don't mind. Really Sorry!!! And, tell your best friends; thanks for the review…

I think its time for you guys to meet the villains… Here you go!

**CHAPTER 3: THE BAD GUYS**

**Kurt Starley**

**AGE: **14

**HAIR: **Blue (with Black highlights on the side)

**EYES: **Green

**PICTURE THIS: **Kurt has a spiky 'do, he wears aviator goggles (come on, all wanna-be inventors wear them!) And he's not much of the dark and gothy type.

**FAMILY: **His Dad; Lester Starley (his parents are divorce), annoying evil little sis; Trudy (who turns out to be more evil than him!) And his Dad's Fiancée and step mom to-be; Ashley A.K.A: Kattnappè (Dun Dun Dun!!!!)

Kurt is the a-la Jack Spicer kind of villain. He's the new neighborhood world domination power hungry kid, Wuya's new… uh, pet. His Hobbies includes Stealing the shen gong wu from the Xiaolin Warriors and inventing. By the way, his family, a line of great inventors ever since his great-great-great-great grandfather. He's also Jill Spicer's colleague in the inventing world and arch-rival. The weird thing is that Ashley (kattnappè) is his father's Fiancée! Now we know how Kurt got Wuya in the first place! Kurt does hate her but who couldn't resist a present?

**(A/N: **Kurt's surname came from James Starley the dude who invented the bicycle. Because I can't think of any last name of a famous inventor! Besides, 'Starley' is kinda catchy!

**Ashley (A.K.A.: Kattnappè)**

**AGE: **40 something (all I know she's old)

**HAIR: **Blonde (almost graying)

**EYES: **Green

**PICTURE THIS: **Ashley has now long (almost graying) hair which she formally puts it in a bun (especially, when she's in her cat suit.) She's still elegant, still in shape and still evil!

**FAMILY: **She currently lives with her fiancé's (Kurt's Dad) Family. And she's soon to be Mrs. Starley and Step mom of Kurt and Trudy.

Kattnappè's back! And she's here to wreck havoc again! Ever since Wuya was imprisoned once again, she didn't stop her evil ways and vowed to release her again!

During a business trip with Lester in China, she stumbles upon a merchant selling stolen artifacts. She recognized a familiar puzzle box (which belonged to Wuya's). So she bought it as a present for Kurt, because it was the perfect opportunity. Geez, what did I tell you, she's still evil!

**THE KUROI NINJA TWINS**

**Sai**

**AGE: **16

**HAIR:** Violet

**EYES: **Dark Blue

**PICTURE THIS:** Sai has her long violet hair in a pony tail and she wears a ninja uniform (if you've seen ninja's in TV, you'll know what I'm saying. With the mask and all.)****

**FAMILY:** Her twin brother; Bo and Grandfather; Tubbimura (who was the one who raised and trained them).

Sai is the youngest of the twins. She's the though one, always into fighting. She has a mean kung-fu abilities and her main arsenal: the Sai, which she is named after. A Sai is a traditional Okinawan weapon with a three-pronged fork (Check out Rafael's weapon From Teenage mutant ninja turtles.) Don't mess with her; she's one lean, mean fighting machine!

**Bo**

**AGE:** 16

**HAIR:** Violet (Only Darker)****

**EYES:** Dark Blue

**PICTURE THIS:** Bo has spiky hair on top and a thin line of hair at the end. And of course, he wears a ninja's uniform. ****

**FAMILY:** Twin Sister; Sai and Grandfather; Tubbimura.

Bo is the eldest of the two; he's the calm and quiet type, unlike his sister who's the opposite of him. Bo also have an unusual fighting abilities and also has the weapon of choice; The Bo, like his name. A Bo is a long wooden stick usually made of bamboo (check out Donatello's weapon!) Bo, along with Sai, makes a dangerous duo that can really kill with their abilities.

**(A/N: 'Kuroi' **is Japanese for Black.

**Trudy Starley (A.K.A: Master of Street Games)**

**AGE:** 10

**HAIR:** Brown

**EYES:** Green

**PICTURE THIS:** Trudy has shoulder-length hair, she wears a red hair clip and she has a mole on her left cheek.

**FAMILY:** His brother; Kurt, Dad and Aunt Ashley (she calls her Aunt for the moment because she isn't married to her Dad yet.)

Trudy is Kurt's annoying, bratty little sister. She joined Kurt when she knew what her brother was up to something. Now, why would a little 10 year old girl be involved in evil? Well, Trudy sorta has a trauma of hating people (is it because of her Parent's divorce?) Okay, so now we know… but what weapon does a little girl use? Every villain needs to have a weapon or evil powers; Trudy's too young to use a weapon and she isn't born with evil super powers, what does she use? She uses street toys (for example; Yoyos, Jacks, Marbles, Trading cards, Balls…etc.) She's actually good at making her toys be a dangerous weapon, like the yoyo; she can use it as a rope or she can use it to choke someone with it! And Jacks, she could throw those sharp things at you!

**(A/N: **I got the idea from an episode in one of my fave anime show; Ranma1/2. ****


End file.
